digimonhorizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Parker (Team 'Xplosion)
Jason Parker Appearance Jason is a mid height kid, about 5'08" and weighs about 125lbs. He has dark brown hair and eyes. He prefers his hair in a lazy style and is not really a fan of cutting it. He like to wear t-shirts with jeans. At the time of his entrance into the digital world he is wearing a black t-shirt with normal blue jeans and grey and white tennis shoes. He also has his back pack containing his tools he uses for modifying and assembling/disassembling technology. He also has a notepad he uses to take notes on all situations. History Jason was never a popular kid growing up. Well... he wasn't even of the "middle" social class, he was the kind of person people look over and can walk under teh radar. Having few friends he used his free time to study. He studied technology and mechanics, this granted him exspansive knowledge in all machines and devices. He uses this to his advantages and fixes peoples machines and devices as a service to them for easy money. His grades were always the best of his peers, scoring almost perfect marks in evey area as he always had the excess time to study more. His behaviour hasn't changed much into high school, where his situation has been able to keep him out of drama and give him the free time he needed to keep his grades at the top of his class. One day he was walking home from the school, it was late afternoon as he stayed after to fix the school's mainframe as requested by the princaple of the facility. On his way home he thought he heard an odd voice far off. It said 'jason... we are waiting for you." it was gone as soon as it came and sounded almost... digital. Jason first dismissed this as his imagination. He arrived at home and went straight to his room to look into a new game he had bought. It was called "Digimon, Adventures In The Digital World". Jason put the disk into the computer and initiated the download. The game came with a small device called a digivice that was used to play the game. Jason retrofitted the capabilities of the digivice into his tablet via integrating the odd, yet familiar layout. The download had just completed when Jason finished the integration. He clicked start game. He played through the whole game in a few short days and as the credits were about to roll the screen seemed to freeze. Jason assumed his video card had burnt out and went to grab a replacement When he got back the screen had words across it saying. "Position your digivice in front of the screen and let your journeys continue. Jason did as the screen told him and as he did he was sucked into the computer. A faint, but familiar voice told him "Welcome to the digital world. We have been waiting for you." Commander Commandramon Species: Commandramon (Woodland Variant) Evolution Line: Missimon -> Commandramon -> Sealsdramon -> Tankdramon -> Darkdramon -> Chaosmon Also known as Commandramon or the Woodland Commandramon was Jason's first partner digimon upon his arrival to the digital world. He started out skeptical of the young tamer he was now following, but with time he has learned to trust him.. just not his judgement sometimes. He has managed to achieve up to his champion level of Sealsdramon. He used to be easily scared, but has slowly managed to become more brave in the most terrifying situations. He has a deep love for explosives and fire. Fae (Plotmon) Species: Plotmon (Spirit of Wind Variant) Evolution Line: Plotmon -> Faeriemon -> Shutumon -> Mistmon -> Junomon -> Junomon (Hysteric Mode) Found as a shining Koramon in a cave John Silver told Jason to enter, she was found by Jason who rescued her from some Tsunomon that seemed to be guarding her. After they spent some time in the dungeon she digivolved twice, revealing that she contained data from the ancient spirit of the wind. She escaped the cavern with Jason and Commandramon where she met John Silver, since then she has been madly in love with him. She has achieved up to the level of champion in Shutumon. Ren (Ranamon) Species: Ranamon (Spirit of Water Variant) Evolution Line: Betamon -> Ranamon -> Bancho Ranamon -> AncientMermaimon -> AncientBanchoMermaimon Ren was found by Jason when he entered a hidden facility that John asked him to retrieve some documents from. Upon meeting Jason and his team at the time she felt a deep connection with Fae and after a mental lapse in the two of them they learned thy were twins somehow, but also weren't. She contains the spirit of water in her digicore allowing her to maintain the level of a Rookie+ as Ranamon. After some exploring and facing a set of digimon in the facility it turned out that Jason and the team were in an alternate dimension that collapsed upon their exit, while releasing two new digimon on the world. Ren later on developed jealous feelings for John when her and Fae had an 'interaction' with him in private. Jason's other digimon (Reserve) Enkimon Inventory Digivice (integrated into a tablet computer) Dual scythe/axes infused with wind and water Shard of Water necklace Shard of Wind necklace Bracelet